La Fotografía
by CamelliaSinesis
Summary: Una fotografía no representaría mayor riesgo, menos cuando retrata algo tan inocente como un edificio, un árbol o una cara sonriente. Después de seis años, Steve recupera una antigua cámara que obtuvo de niño y con ella se conecta a su peor pesadilla. Oneshot para el #StonyHorrorTime


Lo que quiero contar es algo que no he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amigo. Sé que debería hacerlo, porque no puedo aguantar dentro de mi esta historia, tan absurda y, sin embargo real, que amenaza con volverme loco. Solo la conoce parcialmente Bucky, mi compañero de piso, y no le quedó más remedio porque fue testigo, a su pesar, del último hecho, tan inexplicable como macabro. Y que sin embargo me inunda de una profunda tristeza.

Aun no me lo creo.

Pero será mejor que comience: Me llamo Steve Rogers. Estoy estudiando primer curso de Artes Plásticas y vivo con dos compañeros en un piso grande y viejo de Brooklyn.

Hasta ahí todo normal. Ya tenía edad para dejar el hogar que me crío y vivir por mi cuenta, con amigos, una experiencia que siempre creí necesaria conocer.

El caso es que revisando entre mis cosas, encontré (fue toda una sorpresa) una cámara vieja, que hacía casi seis años que no veía. No me preocupó, porque la creía uno de esos trastos desechables que había que tirar nada más usar el carrete, pero ese carrete solo estaba preparado para tres fotos, y aunque fuese especial, tres fotos solo son tres fotos, nada más. ¡Un fraude!

Me acuerdo bien cómo llegó a mis manos.

* * *

Fue uno de esos días escolares, donde el calor te achicharra la cabeza.

Se había planeado una visita al Museo de historia moderna pero, por no sé qué razones, ese día el museo cerró.

De repente, la profesora se encontró con veinte niños alborotados lejos del colegio y con la obligación de ocuparse de ellos toda la mañana. ¿Qué hacer? No había previsto nada pero supo improvisar algo. Dividió todo el curso en equipos y a sus practicantes les encargo de un equipo.

Así que unos se fueron al planetario; otros al Jardín Botánico y los demás nos acercamos a La calle de los alquimistas, donde se celebraban jornadas de esoterismo, magia y ciencias ocultas, algo a lo que era muy aficionada la profesora.

Yo me eche a andar separándome un poco de mi grupo. Puesto que los lugares a donde iba mi equipo me resultaban muy aburridos. Salí por un pequeño corredor bordeado de tiendas de joyería barata para desembocar en una especie de plaza casi desierta. Solo divise seis tiendas, tres llenas de libros y revistas viejas, las otras tres con objetos muy diversos e inesperados, todos aparentemente antiguos.

Me acerqué a uno de ellos, cuyo dueño llevaba un sombrero grande y parecía extranjero. Me llamó la atención una fotografía del palacio de Beckham por dentro. La tomé como si fuese un espejo para mirarla con más detalle, pero al instante fruncí el ceño.

─ Oiga señor, ¿no considera que el interior de este palacio es muy rococó francés para el estilo grecorromano del palacio de Beckham?

─ Quizás lo sea, quizás no─ dijo el hombre─. Tú preocúpate en tener el dinero suficiente para pagar esa foto, si es que realmente la quieres.

─ Pero es exagerado pagar veinte dólares. Ni que fuera una pintura de Picasso.

Devolví la fotografía, y cuando ya me iba a dar la vuelta, el hombre insistió en que me quedara.

─ Creo que eres de esos niños que todo lo mira a detalle. Son poco comunes, y me agradan. No tengo más remedio que ofrecerte algo especial.

─ ¿Como la fotografía del palacio de Beckham?

─ No, algo mucho más especial ─dijo aquel hombre y me sonrió, como si yo supiera lo que quería decir.

Puso en mis manos una cámara antigua, de esas que apenas tomabas la foto y salía. Pesada y gris.

─¿Cuantas fotos puedo tomar con esta cámara? ─pregunté, imaginando que cuando se acabara el carrete le preguntaría a mi mamá si podía conseguir un rollo nuevo.

─Nunca se sabe. Depende de los centímetros de película que tenga. Estoy seguro que solo podrás tomar tres fotos, solo tres, pero es una imagen de tal densidad que ningún aparato de hoy es capaz de imitar.

─¿Solo tres? ─me quejé.

─ Ya te he dicho que es muy especial. Si no la quieres… ─me dijo, y luego suspiró─. Quizás me he precipitado a entregártela.

Ante esa amenaza, aumentaron mis ganas de tener ese objeto conmigo y, agarrándolo fuertemente con las dos manos, comenté:

─No, está bien. La quiero. Yo voy a ser fotógrafo.

En ese entonces aún no sabía que me decidiría por estudiar Artes Plásticas.

Cuando llegué a casa, guardé la cámara en algún lugar que ya no recuerdo y no volví a saber de ella hasta mi llegada al apartamento que compartiría con mis dos amigos.

* * *

La primera foto:

Casi seis años después volví a recuperar la cámara; la miré y fue como si la viese por primera vez. En ese momento, entró Bucky, mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso.

─ ¿Y ese trasto? ─dijo al verme con ella en la mano, y me la arrebató antes de que le contestara─. ¡Que genial! A ver, sonríe.

─ ¡Noooo! ─grité y alargué el brazo.

La cámara saltó por los aires y cayó al suelo con gran estruendo. A pesar del golpe, la máquina, no se estropeó.

─ Hey. No te pongas así por una tonta foto ─se justificó.

Le dije que era una cámara muy especial, que sólo tenía para tres fotos, lo que le pareció tan absurdo que me vi obligado a añadir que me la vendió un extranjero, como si eso sirviese de explicación racional.

─ Desperdiciaste tu dinero, Steve.

Me quedé pensativo, abrazando aquel aparato al tiempo que mi cabeza pensaba por su cuenta, y de pronto me oí a mí mismo balbuceando:

─Me dijeron que es una cámara muy especial. ¿En qué puede ser especial?

─ Ni idea, pero disponer de solo tres fotos es un desperdicio ─me miró, entre risas, y añadió─ ¿Ya has pensado a quien fotografiar? Si tuvieras novia… bueno, lo primero que yo haría sería fotografía a Nat. Tú me entiendes.

Nunca me había planteado que fuese tan importante elegir una foto.

Tenía una cámara digital de bolsillo y estaba acostumbrado a disparar cientos de instantáneas casi sin pensar. De repente, esas facilidades desaparecían.

Durante varios días estuve dando vueltas por Brooklyn con la pesada cámara en la mochila. Tome muchísimas fotos, pero siempre con la digital, sin encontrar un rincón que mereciera la pena inmortalizarlo en formato único.

Cansado de tantas vueltas, se la entregué a Bucky.

─¿Por qué no le tomas una foto a Nat y la conservas? ─le dije.

Pero él se negó. "ya tengo suficientes fotos de ella en mi móvil", decía. Esa tarde, sin saber qué hacer con mi cámara, me senté en un banco de un parque de Manhattan y al alzar la vista, contemplé un edificio que posiblemente habría visto antes, pero era como si lo acabasen de construir para mí. Fue todo un descubrimiento.

Lo curioso es que no tenía nada que pudiese llamar la atención. Era de diez pisos, ventanas exactamente iguales. Incluso las cortinas se parecían.

Automáticamente me levante del banco y tome la primera foto del carrete.

Cualquiera diría que estaba loco o que el cerebro se me había bloqueado de tanto buscar la imagen perfecta. Puede ser. Quiero añadir, sin embargo, que un estudiante de Artes Plásticas mira las cosas con ojos distintos a los demás mortales.

Tampoco sé muy bien lo que me movió a disparar la primera foto delante de aquel monto de cemento y ladrillo rojo.

Quizás se debió a que cuando estaba sentado en el banco, sentí el latido profundo de un corazón dentro de ese edificio, lo imagine como alguien que albergaba un imán que me atraía, y eso lo percibía al estar delante muy concentrado.

Algo complicado, lo reconozco.

Posiblemente empezaba a desvariar.

No estaba seguro de que quedara grabada con nitidez después de tantos años de olvido. La llevé a una tienda, donde me dijeron que ese tipo de carretes ya no se trabajaban en New York, y tras consultar en internet, me informaron de que solo había dos laboratorios en el país que lo podrían hacer, uno cerca de Massachusetts y otro en Tennessee, pero que tardaría dos semanas al menos y el precio de la imagen sería superior a una Canon digital semiprofesional.

─ No importa ─dije, sin pensarlo y añadí. ─ Que me lo hagan a tamaño afiche.

Estaba loco, pero fue un impulso. Era como si alguien hablase dentro de mí.

Al cabo de quince días ya tenía la enorme foto y, dado lo que me había costado, la coloque en la mejor pared de mi habitación.

Como si fuese una pintura de museo. La adorné con un marco antiguo y que era ligeramente más grande. La imagen llamaba la atención de quien pasara por mi alcoba. Todos querían ver la foto revelada en Tennessee que había sacado con una cámara antigua.

─ ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la fotografía? ─me comentó una vez Natasha, pero Bucky se me adelantó en la respuesta.

─ ¡Si vieses las fotos que le salen con la digital, no lo preguntarías!

A todos les sorprendía el realismo que desprendía aquella foto. Ante aquella imagen, el espectador tenía la sensación de que el edificio estaba allí mismo. Era como si lo hubiera metido dentro de un poster. Casi se le oía respirar. Algo que yo había sentido, pero que llegué a pensar que tan solo era una obsesión.

─ No necesito ir a esa calle para conocer el edificio ─repitió un amigo─. Es como si estuviera delante. Parece que está delante de mí.

─ ¿No han pensado que más allá de esas ventanas hay gente real con su propia vida?

─ ¡Tiene tanto detalle esta foto! Yo he contado a quince personas.

─ ¿Quince? Yo ayer conté veinte.

─ ¿Eh?

─Alguno de los dos se está equivocando…

─Nos equivocamos los dos: hay dieciocho.

─Lo que más me llama la atención de esta foto es que, según la luz que le dé, tienes una claridad distinta. ¿No lo habían notado?

─Parece que cuando la tomaste estaba nublada.

Las conversaciones de ese tipo no eran infrecuentes.

Posiblemente un pequeño misterio, o una anécdota sin explicar, abre la puerta a otro misterio mayor, y luego a otro, y al final uno queda enredado en un mundo que no comprende y le supera.

* * *

La segunda foto:

Desde ese día, mi cuarto se había convertido en un punto de reunión. Al principio me agradaba, pero me llegó a cansar, y la foto, o más exactamente, el edificio se convirtió en objeto de entretenimiento y juego, como si fuese un libro de Wally o "Encuentra las siete diferencias".

─ A ver, a simple vista, ¿Cuántas ventanas hay abiertas

─ Veintidós ─contesté.

─ Eso no vale ─intervino Clint─. Tú estuviste ayer aquí con tu gente de clase y las contaron.

─ Pues están equivocados, hay veintinueve.

─ Imposible ─dije.

No me podía haber equivocado en tantos números, pero tenía razón. Nunca acertábamos. Esos juegos de entretenimiento no eran tan simples como los que suelen aparecer en las revistas.

Aquella fotografía, igual a un espejismo, nos engañaba a todos.

Y no era magia, como pensé un día en clase, debía estar rebelada y positivada con una técnica sofisticada, como una de esas imágenes de ilusión óptica. Pero no era tan simple, porque las posibilidades se multiplicaban, pero pensé que habría alguna técnica, algún truco que desconocía. No era posible que la foto… ¿Tuviera vida? ¿Se moviera? No, imposible.

Lo más grave del asunto era que la cámara se había convertido también en el centro de mi vida, ejercía una fascinación que escapaba a mi control. No podía dejar de mirarla cuando estaba en mi cuarto, trataba de imaginarme la vida de las personas que habitaban en ese edificio, y a veces tenía la sensación de que era yo el que vivía allí con alguien más, alguien a quien creía conocer. Era todo un hallazgo. Nunca supuse que la realidad se perdiera dentro de una foto. Aquel edificio de noventa ventanas me parecía más real que mi propia casa.

Ese día salí a deambular por las calles, con la pesada cámara en la mochila.

Pase por un parque cercano al edificio que fotografié y observe un viejo roble, justo en el centro del parque. Con sus hojas amarillas, naranjas y cafés. El tronco era grueso y sólido y no tenía ninguna rama seca. Se veía tan vivo.

Y sin pensarlo otro "flash".

La foto rebelada (esta vez en un tamaño estándar debido a mi economía) llego 15 días después. Observaba la imagen, tenía la sensación de que me encontraba en el parque delante de ese árbol.

Los espacios se comunicaban.

La atracción del edificio o del árbol me había superado. Me estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

Llegué a mi habitación, me sentí invadido por un olor dulzón a café concentrado.

─ Clint ─corrí a buscar a mi compañero de piso─, ¿ha venido alguien a verme?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Le ofreciste café a alguna visita?

─ ¿Ya estas soñando otra vez? ─y se rio.

─ No, hablo en serio, en serio… Mira ─le dije antes de abrir la puerta, y le empuje dentro─. ¿Note huele como a café recién hecho?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Aquí huele…─ y miró la foto del edificio justo en frente de nosotros─. Huele como a aceite de motor, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Bajé la cabeza y acompañe a Clint a la cocina. Necesitaba tomar algo. Estaba demasiado débil y empezaba a delirar. El fuerte olor a café había desaparecido de repente o quizás me lo había inventado.

Aquella noche me propuse cambiar, pero fue imposible. A la mañana siguiente volví a ser el mismo.

Ya no era libre de mis actos. Había adoptado una rutina. Salía de nuestro piso, llegaba hasta la calle tan bien conocida y me sentaba siempre en el mismo banco.

Un día estaba fijándome atentamente en el edificio de mi fotografía cuando se me acercó un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que yo.

─ ¿Tienes algún amigo ahí?

─ ¡Eh…! ─me sorprendió que me hablara así de repente.

Lo miré.

─ Ahí ─repitió, y señaló justo al frente.

─ Pues…no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

─ Te he visto varios días sentado aquí, como si estuvieras esperando a alguien.

─ No, no, no… No espero a nadie. ¿Tan raro parece lo que hago?

─Depende. Si no esperar a nadie y estás aquí observando tan atentamente y tantos días ya, debes de ser un detective privado, uno muy malo por cierto.

─ Te equivocas. Soy pintor ─mentí ligeramente, y luego me corregí─. Bueno, estoy estudiando Artes Plásticas, pero ya me queda poco para acabar.

─ Ah, entiendo ─dijo, lo pensó mejor, y preguntó─ En realidad no entiendo. ¿Cómo te puede gustar un edificio que parece una colmena?

─ Es que… ─ahí me atasqué, pero antes de que reconociera mi derrota, me llegó una idea brillante─ es un ejercicio de clase. Te obligan a estudiar tu alrededor para encontrar maneras de mejorarlo.

─Hummm. Es un buen método. Pero tampoco es tan horrible. En New york hay muchos que son peores que este ─dijo, y lanzó un suspiro al que encontré (por alguna razón encantador.

─Bueno, tenía que elegir algún lugar─ fue entonces que note que me observaba, como si le importaran mis palabras─. ¿Y tú ya estudias?

─ Trabajo en un taller mecánico, a dos calles. Se supone que es un trabajo temporal… pero no sé qué va a ser de mí el próximo año.

─ Es normal. Nos pasa a casi todos.

─ No, no es eso… ─se quedó pensativo, y suspiró otra vez─. Casi no sé quién soy…

─ ¿Qué?

─ Nada. Ignora lo que acabo de decir.

Traté de animarlo, pero él no me escuchaba. Era como si estuviera en otra parte. Lo noté por su mirada, lejana. Le ocurría algo. Quise ayudarle. Hacía más de un año que no me interesaba ninguna chica, y de pronto me había quedado embelesado de un desconocido con quien apenas había hablado tres minutos.

Alarmado ante la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, fui más osado de lo habitual.

─ ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine o a tomar algo?

Y mientras lo decía, me daba cuenta de que estaba invitando a un desconocido a los peores lugares para tener una primera cita.

─No puedo. Pero ─y sonrió─ si sigues siendo tan aficionado a este banco, vendré cuando pueda y charlaremos un poco, si te parece. Desde mi habitación se distingue perfectamente. Mira ─y señalo─, cuenta, la cuarta por la izquierda del quinto piso.

─ Oh.

No pude añadir mucho más. No tuve tiempo. Sin decir adiós, aquel chico cruzó la calle entre los coches en marcha y cuando dejaron de pasar vehículos ya no lo vi.

─Se fue ─suspiré tristemente, y era una tristeza que no sentía por mí, sino por él, a quien imagine como un pájaro que no podía volar.

En cuanto entré en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue mirar atentamente la fotografía del edificio.

Conté cuatro ventanas, empezando por la izquierda, del quinto piso y descubrí que la persiana estaba bajada hasta la mitad.

Intenté mirar dentro de la ventana y busqué una lupa mientras albergaba la idea de que él hubiese estado en su cuarto el día de la foto, quizás mirando hacia fuera, como si buscase a alguien. Y quise creer que, si sucedía, aquello sería una señal que hablaba sobre la predestinación y nuestros destinos cruzados, algo que empezaba a ilusionarme.

Tras la ventana no apareció, aquella persona de la que ni siquiera conocía aún su nombre. Sólo se veía algo indefinible envuelto en una sombra.

—Vaya —suspiré, contrariado.

Sin dejar de mirar la pared, me tumbé en la cama y entonces me dio la impresión de que el póster había cambiado, lo cual era cierto, pues al conocer a uno de sus habitantes (y enamorarme, además) había variado la percepción de esa casa, que desde ese instante, y ya para siempre, estaría habitada para mis ojos. Ya sabemos que "todo depende del color del cristal con que se mira".

Y mi vida, inesperadamente, tenía otra mirada.

* * *

La ultima foto:

Podía ver en la imagen sus cabellos castaños, con ojos profundos y marrones, sonreía con una expresión infinitamente serena. No dijo nada cuando le agradecí que se dejara fotografiar. Y me prometí llevar esa foto a todas partes.

Supe que se llamaba Anthony, un nombre excepcional pero no para alguien tan especial que trabajaba de lunes a miércoles en un taller mecánico. Me dijo su nombre el segundo día. Preferí no contarles a mis amigos de mis encuentros con él porque sabía que no lo entenderían. Tampoco entendía yo esa forma tan improvisada de vernos, pero me temo que era todo lo que me podía ofrecer, a su pesar. Notaba (y eso me animó) que yo le importaba.

Durante un tiempo, mi comportamiento se repitió matemáticamente. A media tarde llegaba hasta la altura del edificio y me sentaba a esperar tranquilamente a Tony en el banco de enfrente. Fue entonces después de eso que decidí tomar mi ultima foto y se lo pedí.

La primera semana nos vimos todos los días, pero fueron unos encuentros breves, rápidos (siempre tenía prisa) y hasta contradictorios. A veces me repetía lo que ya me había comentado, o no se acordaba de algo que dijo que no olvidaría nunca, y aunque sus ojos castaños no cambiaban, percibía en ocasiones, unas miradas que no comprendía, como si no fuese él.

Aquellos encuentros fugaces los vivía como preámbulos de una cita que no llegaba nunca.

—¡Tony!

A la semana siguiente tuve la sensación de que él había desaparecido o se había olvidado de mí.

No nos vimos ni el lunes ni el martes ni el miércoles. El jueves se me acercó al atardecer, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme. Lo noté asustadizo. Movía la cabeza hacia todos los lados, como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando. Teníamos tantas cosas que decirnos que no sabía por dónde empezar. Necesitábamos estar varios días seguidos hablando tranquilamente, pero ese no era el día. Se la notaba más nervioso que esas otras veces en las que tan sólo estaba inquieto o preocupado.

Ni siquiera se sentó.

Me miró a los ojos, como si me viese por primera vez, alargó su cuello y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, al tiempo que me decía, como si fuese un suspiro:

— Te quiero.

Sin esperar respuesta, pisó con fuerza la acera y cruzó entre los coches de la calle. Se esfumó de pronto como si nunca hubiera estado, como si hubiese sido una aparición.

—¡Tony!

No era ninguna aparición. Lo sabía y lo comprobé en mi cuarto al percibir el breve perfume de café y aceite de motor en mi abrigo.

Lo estaba olfateando cuando entró Bucky.

—¿No me digas que hay alguna chica tan desesperada que se ha animado a besarte? Pareces una adolescente.

Fue todo su saludo.

—Bueno, al menos por mí se interesa alguien.

—Nat me ama, y lo sabes.

A pesar de lo diferentes que éramos, quise compartir con mi amigo la historia tan extraña (y maravillosa) que estaba viviendo. Necesitaba un consejo y no tenía cerca a nadie más. No me interesaba su opinión sobre Tony, ya que sin conocerlo era imposible juzgarlo, pero quería saber si mi comportamiento era más o menos normal, dado lo extraordinario del caso, o estaba actuando como un enfermo grave.

—Parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero si tú estás a gusto y te sientes bien, ¿por qué vas a cambiar?

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Bucky y realmente me ayudaron; no por lo que decían en sí, sino por no considerar que no era demasiado anómala aquella situación y que, por lo tanto, no caminaba hacia el delirio o la locura.

—Mira —le dije, señalando la pared—. Esta es la ventana de su habitación. La persiana está… Humm, creí que estaba un poco más cerrada. El otro día la vi hasta la mitad, pero tampoco la medí exactamente.

Mi amigo no pudo mirar porque llamaron a la puerta.

Al día siguiente me dirigí más animado hacia el eterno banco. Tenía la cabeza llena de proyectos y estaba dispuesto a hablar con Tony y ayudarle a cambiar su vida por muy complicada que fuese. Ya había tomado una decisión. Lo había elegido a él y me sentía con fuerzas para luchar.

No apareció en toda la tarde. Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente, y al siguiente… Así estuve una semana entera.

—¡No puede ser!

Tantas horas esperándolo (tantas tardes perdidas) habían dejado una huella nefasta en los trabajos de la universidad. Debía hacer algo. Tuve que apresurar mi ritmo, dormir menos y anular mis visitas a aquel banco, que se habían convertido en una costumbre cotidiana.

Tres días después, cuando logré acabar el trabajo más importante, me sentí dichoso y tan ligero como una nube.

Me había esforzado y lo había conseguido. ¿Qué premio podía concederme?

En mi cabeza sólo había una imagen: Tony.

Así que, a pesar de la hora, intenté dirigirme hacia aquel edificio, cuya foto no había dejado de contemplar en mis días de encierro y trabajo. Empezaba a oscurecer.

Aceleré el paso nervioso y ansioso. El corazón se me enredaba como si anduviera loco y algo me hacía presentir que ese era el día en el que iba a volver a verlo.

Al acercarme al banco y verlo tan solitario sufrí una pequeña decepción; no tanto porque él no estuviera, sino porque no me podía fiar de mis propias corazonadas.

Me senté triste, pesadamente. Con la foto entre las manos.

Cuando ya me había resignado a que no llegara, noté una rugosidad al apoyar mi mano en la madera. Miré y tuve que volver a mirar, y tocar, para creer lo que tenía delante de los ojos: El dibujo de un árbol en pleno otoño de su vida y un "Hola Steve".

Aquella visión me deslumbró y turbó. Ya sé que es demasiado infantil, pero a mí me pareció algo tan maravilloso como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

El dibujo me decía que él había estado allí, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedó esperándome?, ¿qué pudo pensar al no verme?

Cada nueva pregunta era como un latigazo que me lastimaba un poco más.

Permanecí en el banco hasta medianoche, mirando atentamente su ventana, la persiana estaba bajada más de la mitad y por ese hueco no percibí luz o penumbra en ningún momento.

Nada más entrar en casa, me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. Sin comer ni hablar con nadie, me lancé a la cama, como un bulto caído, e igual de inerte.

Cuando me di cuenta de mí mismo, estaba mirando otra vez la imagen de la pared.

—¡Eh! —suspiré.

Me acerqué hasta la fotografía ansiosa y con temor al creer que había visto algo que era literalmente imposible. Me fijé en la ventana de Tony, cuya persiana se veía totalmente cerrada, cuando en la foto siempre había estado abierta hasta la mitad.

—¡No puede ser!

Toqué la imagen, como si creyese que el estado del papel tuviese algo que ver con aquella absurda percepción, conté y me fijé en la cuarta ventana del quinto piso.

—¡No puede ser! —repetí.

Llamé a mi compañero, al que hacía dos semanas le había mostrado la ventana de Tony. Esta vez sí que creyó que me estaba volviendo loco y me aconsejó, como si fuese mi padre, que me dedicase a estudiar y me olvidara de todo lo demás.

No fui a clase al día siguiente y me dirigí directamente al edificio que había fotografiado. Al observar, comprobé que la ventana de Tony tenía la persiana totalmente cerrada, como en la última imagen de la foto que vi en mi cuarto.

Era una casualidad.

Me senté en el banco sin dejar de contemplarla, esperando que en algún momento se abriera, pero la persiana no se movió, como si no hubiese nadie dentro de aquella habitación.

Tenía hambre pero no me atrevía a irme. Cualquier momento podía ser el momento de su llegada, y para entretenerme y darme ánimos empecé a jugar con el azar, esperando que fuese el destino el que resolviera mis problemas.

— Cuando vea seis coches amarillos, Tony aparecerá

No tuvieron que cruzar tantos coches amarillos, ya que en el banco leí de pronto, y volví a leer veinte veces como si no lo entendiera, algo que me dejó confundido y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilo y ansioso.

"Hoy a las 21h estaré aquí."

Era él.

¡Era él!

Pero ¿cuándo había escrito aquel mensaje si yo llevaba allí desde la primera hora de la mañana? Intenté imaginarme la escena. Lo veía escapándose de no sé de qué y bajando en plena noche hasta el banco con un bolígrafo para dejar la nota.

—¿Qué me querrá decir?

Durante esa tarde, que empleé dando una vuelta por la ciudad, se pasaron por mi cabeza cientos de respuestas posibles, la mayoría eran positivas y me hacían sonreír y soñar.

Cuando regresé al banco, aún quedaban cuarenta minutos para la hora fijada. Me senté. La persiana de su ventana seguía cerrada hasta el final. Esperé ansioso hasta las nueve. Empecé a impacientarme a las diez y a desesperarme a partir de la medianoche.

Dos horas después apareció Bucky, muy preocupado porque no había respondido a sus insistentes llamadas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No me fue complicado adivinarlo.

—No lo entiendo —le conté—. No entiendo cuándo pudo escribir Tony las palabras de la cita y no entiendo por qué no ha llegado. No entiendo lo de la ventana…

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué no tienes su teléfono. Hubiera sido todo más fácil.

—Nunca se me ocurrió pedírselo. Tony no es…

—¿No es qué? —mi amigo alzó la voz—. Todas las personas del mundo tienen móvil, esas son las personas reales.

Creo que fue entonces cuando empezó a dudar de mi historia.

Aquella noche me desperté varias veces y al pisar el suelo ya no tenía claro cuál era la realidad y cuál era el sueño. Me sentía tan confuso y agotado, el cansancio me venció. Debí de dormir muy profundamente, hasta que…

—¡A desayunar!

Oí un grito desde la cocina. Antes de que reaccionara, entró Bucky en la habitación e intentó sacarme de la cama. Me costaba ponerme en pie.

—¡Qué pinta tienes! ¿Con quién te has estado peleando esta noche? —bromeó al verme con el pelo tan despeinado.

Hice un esfuerzo para saltar de la cama. Cuando abrí bien los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la imagen del edificio, que, de repente, había sido modificada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —corrí hacia la pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mi amigo.

—Mira —señalé—. ¿Quién ha pintado con un rotulador rojo ahí?

—Yo no, y Clint, seguro que tampoco. ¿Para qué va a hacerlo?

—¿Y esa mancha?

—¿Mancha? —y la miró—. No lo sé. Lo habrás hecho tú, no nos culpes a los demás. ¡Últimamente haces cosas muy raras!

Andrés había acertado. Traté de calmarme.

—No lo recuerdo. No tiene sentido.

—Lo que no tiene sentido —dijo mi amigo, tocando la fotografía— es… ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa? —me intranquilicé ante su gesto de asco—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Esa mancha no huele a rotulador ni a tinta, sino a… —y olfateó al aire—. ¿A sangre?

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude.

—¡Sangre!... ¿Estás loco?

Me aproximé a la fotografía, pasé el dedo por la pequeña ventana de la imagen, y aquella mancha oscura me tiñó vagamente la piel de un color parecido al rojo oscuro, o quizás, al granate. El color de la sangre.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No quería obsesionarme con la aparición de aquella mancha, un suceso que posiblemente tuviera una explicación muy simple, pero yo no la veía.

Sin más, acabé de vestirme, me olvidé del desayuno y salí de casa. Como si me guiase un piloto automático, corrí hacia la calle de Tony.

Esta vez no me senté en el banco, ni siquiera reparé en él. Me quedé en la misma acera y dirigí mis ojos hacia aquella persiana cerrada.

No pude localizar la ventana a primer golpe de vista.

La persiana del cuarto de Tony estaba bajada hasta el final, aunque no se notaban manchas y mucho menos huellas de sangre. Era absurdo pensarlo, lo sé, pero la cabeza, cuando está muy desbordada, navega por latitudes inconcebibles.

Navega y a veces naufraga.

Yo no me podía hundir por algo tan irreal, como decían mis compañeros de piso.

Tenía que aceptar que Tony se hubiese ido. Posiblemente por eso estaba tan nervioso los días anteriores. A nadie le apetece irse a otra ciudad.

Pero ¿por qué no me lo contó?

* * *

Encerrado:

A partir de ese momento cambió mi vida o, más exactamente, la forma de emplear el tiempo.

Ya no permanecía las tardes enteras en el banco, mirando el edificio y esperando la aparición de Tony, como un milagro. Ahora asistía a clase casi con normalidad, aunque mi vida seguía sin ser normal, y mantenía la costumbre de pasarme fugazmente por delante del edifico con la vaga esperanza de hallar alguna novedad en esa ventana, como si estuviese deshabitada. Después iba a nuestro piso y me encerraba en mi habitación.

No tengo ya memoria de lo que hacía allí. Sólo sé que compré un cerrojo pequeño y lo coloqué en la puerta para que no me molestaran mis compañeros.

Tras estar un fin de semana sin salir ni siquiera al pasillo, Bucky se acercó una tarde y llamó preocupado.

—Steve, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Como no contestaba, insistió cada vez más alarmado.

Cuando empezó a empujar la puerta, me levanté a abrirle. Aún recuerdo su cara de asco al pisar la habitación.

—¿Tienes un gato muerto debajo de la cama?

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo has notado? —ante mi silencio, preguntó—: ¿Cómo lo puedes aguantar?

Seguía sin reaccionar. Bucky, conteniendo el aliento, cruzó rápidamente la habitación, abrió la ventana y respiró con más necesidad que placer.

—Aggghh. ¡Aire puro! ¿No has notado que aquí huele a podrido?

No lo notaba. Llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas encerrado, por lo que era insensible a cualquier olor que se hubiese ido produciendo lentamente.

Bucky me sacó la cabeza por la ventana para que me llenara de aire nuevo.

—¡Compara! ¿No hueles aquí a podrido?

—Quizás se me ha caído alguna manzana o una salchicha debajo de la cama… —y me agaché para mirar.

—Más bien parece el olor de un animal muerto.

—¿Como no sea una cucaracha? Esto no es un zoo.

—Imagínate que cuando crucé por delante de tu puerta me llegó un olor a podrido tan, tan… que me puse a pensar en lo peor.

—¿Lo peor?

—Sí, pero estás vivo. ¡Menos mal! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

Abrimos de par en par para que se ventilara la habitación, fuimos a tomar algo a la cocina y volvimos para cerrar la ventana. Nos sentamos en la cama. Entonces Bucky empezó a hablarme de Nat, y yo me acordé de Tony. Para olvidarme de él, sonreí y pregunté:

—¿Así que todo va bien?

— Simplemente salimos de vez en cuando y nos sentimos a gusto. Hace tiempo que no me pasaba con nadie.

—¿Con nadie?

—Sí, ella es como un soplo de aire fresco… —al definirla, respiró a fondo y percibió algo que yo también había notado—. ¡Aquí sigue oliendo a muerto!

Los dos empezamos a mirar muy detenidamente por toda la habitación, debajo de la cama, en el armario, entre el radiador, en el cajón de la mesa, entre los libros…

Encontramos porquería, polvo y calcetines sueltos, pero nada que se estuviera pudriendo.

Ante este fracaso, mi amigo puso en marcha un plan de emergencia. Cerró bien las contraventanas, apagó la luz del cuarto para concentrarnos mejor, y empezamos a olfatear el aire, uno desde la puerta y otro desde la ventana, en busca del origen de ese olor, cuyo rastro fuimos siguiendo en la oscuridad hasta que coincidimos en un mismo punto de la pared.

—¡Quédate ahí, no te muevas! —dije, corrí a encender la luz y vi a mi amigo con los ojos cerrados y un dedo pegado sobre el marco del póster apuntando hacia la foto.

—De aquí —dijo sin mirar—. El olor a podrido procede de aquí.

Al volver la cara y descubrir que estaba señalando una ventana con la persiana cerrada, se echó hacia atrás, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡Increíble! Ese olor a muerto procede precisamente de la ventana de tu amigo.

—¿Qué?

Lo había oído, pero necesitaba que me lo repitieran.

—Esa casualidad no me gusta nada —añadió.

—No seas supersticioso. Seguro que hay una cañería rota detrás.

Levanté la fotografía, pero la pared estaba perfectamente blanca. No había grietas sospechosas.

—¡Esta fotografía está hecha un asco! —comentó mi amigo, mientras seguía olfateando—. Deberías tirarla y poner ahí un póster de Natalie Portman.

Era incapaz de desprenderme de aquella imagen y deduje que el olor tan irritante se podría haber producido por la descomposición de algún ácido de los que se emplean para impresionar el papel de la fotografía, aunque era muy significativo que la zona podrida coincidiese exactamente con el cuarto de Tony.

Dejé la ventana abierta.

—Han sido demasiadas emociones —dijo Bucky—. Estoy hambriento. ¿Preparamos algo?

—Vamos.

Después de cenar, Bucky yo encendimos el televisor y nos quedamos medio dormidos en el sofá durante el telediario.

Cuando abrí los ojos, creí que aún estaba soñando, en la pantalla aparecía un edificio de diez alturas y nueve ventanas casi iguales en cada uno de los pisos. Era un edificio que conocía bien.

—¡Estoy obsesionado! —salté del sofá.

—Yo también lo he visto —añadió Bucky, que había adivinado mi pensamiento, no era tan difícil.

La imagen debía de ser el cierre de una información que no pudimos escuchar e inmediatamente pasaron a los deportes.

Me lancé hacia el mando a distancia y empecé a cambiar de canal compulsivamente, pero en todos habían acabado ya las noticias, así que volvimos a la 1, en la que aún proseguían los deportes. Nosotros, sin embargo, estábamos en otra parte.

—Era el edificio de Tony—comenté—. No sé qué pinta en el telediario.

—Ni idea, pero seguro que no le han dado un premio de arquitectura.

Una vez que acabaron los deportes, el presentador repitió los titulares de las noticias más importantes, y se extendió con uno de los sucesos:

"Les ampliamos la información de última hora. Un trágico suceso se ha producido en el corazón de Manhattan. Un joven, aún sin identificar, ha sido encontrado muerto en la habitación del quinto piso de un edificio. La vecina de al lado telefoneó a los bomberos al llegarle un intenso olor a podredumbre. El cadáver del joven se encontraba en avanzado estado de descomposición. Se cree que llevaba muerto varios días. La policía ha empezado a investigar lo que parece un horrible crimen y no ha querido dar más pistas del caso…".

En esos momentos apareció en la pantalla una foto de Anthony.


End file.
